


JonDoe110's Prompt Collection

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Impregnation, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: This is an archive of my Tumblr prompt stories. if you want to submit a prompt, you can send one using the link below.https://jondoe110.tumblr.com/askRWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.EDIT: It turns out that I only posted about half of Chapter 8: The Gourmet Runway. Fixed that. I apologize.





	1. Enabler Mutual Impregnation

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Could you try writing a mutual impregnation between Yang and Ruby (as in they both become pregnant?)? Thanks.  
> They are both futa. (or if you like, have only one of them be a futa and self-impregnate themselves)

“Are you sure about this, Rubes?“ Yang asked Ruby, not sure if she heard her sister right, both of them naked in the middle of their dorm.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to have your baby.“ Ruby replied, giving her sister a kiss on the lips, hoping that her sister would consider impregnating her.

“Okay, I’ll do it, on one condition.“ Yang teased Ruby as she started grinding her cock on Ruby’s flat belly, excited with the idea that her sister’s belly would be carrying her child.

“Anything~” Ruby pleaded, her breath hitching due to Yang’s cock was also rubbing along her own cock, while also sucking on Yang’s tits.

“Make me pregnant too?”

“Yes, yes, sure anything!” Ruby quickly replied, slowly losing herself with Yang’s teasing and the fact that her big sis is going to fuck a child into her pussy.

Without a word, Yang grabbed Ruby’s ass with both hands. Using the strength she was known for, she lifted Ruby up, lining up Ruby’s pussy with her cock. Ruby was surprised with Yang’s assertive move that as soon as their faces were close enough, she proceeded to kiss her big sis, invading Yang’s mouth with her tongue.

Yang, not wanting to back down, proceeded to engage in a tongue battle, seeing whose tongue is better, while preparing to lower Ruby to her cock.   
However, Yang was not very gentle. When lowering Ruby, she decided to briefly let go of Ruby, resulting the redhead suddenly being impaled by Yang’s cock, effective breaching her cervix.

“AAAAAAHHHHH! Yes Yang, treat me like a toy!” Ruby screamed, overwhelmed by the sensation of Yang thick cock suddenly filling her pussy.

“Okay! you asked for it!” without further ado, Yang proceeded to fuck Ruby in earnest, pumping in and out of her little sister’s tight cunt. Ruby was in heaven, finally having the courage to confess to her big sister of her wish, her legs wrapping behind Yang’s back.

With Ruby’s eyes rolling up into her head and her tongue lolling out, Yang proceeded to wrap her lips around it, sucking her sister’s tongue like it’s a piece of candy.

“I’m close, Ruby, I’m close!” Feeling herself close to cumming, Yang’s fucked Ruby harder, slamming her sister’s back on the dorm’s wall.

“I’m cumming, Ruby, I’m cumming!” Yang screamed, hilting her whole cock into Ruby’s pussy, the tip breaching Ruby’s cervix, pumping her thick baby batter into her baby sister. Ruby also came, her pussy milking Yang’s cock. Ruby’s cock, trapped between the two sisters, erupted a geyser of cum, effectively drenching both sisters, who then licked themselves clean, not wanting the cum to go to waste.

“That was amazing, Ruby! Ruby? RUBY?!” Yang said, only to find out that Ruby was fucked out cold. Yang, however, was not deterred, determined to put a baby inside her pussy.

Laying Ruby on the floor, Yang initially decided to get into a reverse cowgirl position but she thought of a better position.

From her reverse cowgirl position, she lowered herself into Ruby’s still erect cock, shuddering when she reaches halfway into Ruby’s length. Yang then lifted Ruby’s legs, enough to line up her cock into Ruby’s pussy, which she then inserted. The result was innovative in Yang’s mind; she is fucking Ruby’s pussy while Ruby’s cock was also fucking her own pussy.

Yang was in bliss. Every time she pumps into Ruby’s pussy, she can also feel Ruby’s meat pumping into her own pussy. It didn’t take long for her, however, feeling that the double sensation was starting to overwhelm her.

With a moan, Yang finally came, pumping her baby batter again into her sister’s pussy, but this time, she’s also being pumped full of milk. With her pussy milking Ruby’s cock during her orgasm, Ruby joined in too, her cock pumping Yang full of cum.

After the fucking, Yang was too exhausted to carry them to their beds. Instead, she laid down on the floor next to Ruby, falling asleep with the knowledge that they both got pregnant.

_**8 Months Later** _

“Be careful, Rubes.”

Yang laid in Weiss’ bed, convincing the heiress that she can’t climb to her own bed due to her pregnant belly.

“I’m sorry, Yang. You just look so hot!” Ruby was currently between Yang’s legs, carefully pumping her cock into the blonde.

It was a beautiful sight. Two pregnant futa sisters having sex, their swollen bellies rubbing each other, and in the middle of it, was Yang’s cock. After some time, they orgasmed at the same time, Ruby’s cum flooding her child’s chamber while Yang’s was given a shower by her own cock.


	2. Sore Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darktenshikage6 asked:  
> After their match, Yang decides to find Neon Katt and use her cock instead of her fists to shut her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

“SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!”

Yang yelled as she uses Neon’s pigtails as handles to drive her thick cock deeper into the cat Faunus throat. Neon was on her knees, her eyes wide, dripping with tears as the blonde futa uses her mouth like an onahole.

After their match, Yang was furious. How dare Neon make fun of her luscious figure and magnificent breasts that the boys at Beacon can only dream of! Recruiting the help of Blake, their resident cat ninja, Yang tracked Neon down, knocking her out and taking her to one of Vale’s abandoned warehouses. When Neon woke up she found herself tied up, with a furious Yang in front of her. 

“Oh look, it’s the blonde bimbo! What do you want, Blondie?” Neon spat at Yang, even at the face of danger, the cat Faunus was still annoying.

With her eyes changing red, Yang walked closer to the bound Neon. Reaching Neon, Yang pulled out her cock, stroking it in front of Neon.

“W-wow, y-you’re bottom heavy t-too.“ Neon was clearly not expecting the surprise.

Yang had enough! She suddenly gripped Neon’s pigtails, earning a cry of pain from the faunus. With her mouth open, Yang suddenly drove her cock into the faunus’ mouth and started skull fucking the annoying faunus.

“Drink it all, you bitch!“ Yang seethed, driving her whole cock inside Neon’s mouth, pumping her seed directly into the faunus’ stomach. Withdrawing her cock, Yang watched as Neon let out a belch, and then passing out.

Yang hoisted the unconscious faunus on her shoulders. Maybe Blake won’t mind a pet cat Faunus, right?


	3. Lactation Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Weird prompt here, (this happens about a week or so before they joined beacon) Ruby was taking up Hypnosis, and she was surprisingly skilled with it. She hypnotizes Yang as her trusting test subject and doing harmless stuff like be a chicken. Toward the end she became thirsty and as a joke asked Yang to provide her milk. a week later Yang started lactating. have RWBY react to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

On the day she started lactating, Yang was ecstatic at first, waking up to see that her boobs got bigger. She decided to have her fun with Weiss.

“Hey Weiss, look!” Yang teased, palming her breasts in front of Weiss.

“Get those disgusting udders out of my sight, you oaf!“ Weiss yelled, annoyed that the first thing she saw in the morning was Yang’s bare breast, the blonde reminding her of her few shortcomings.

“Aww, don’t be mad Weiss. They only got bigger~“ Yang ending the sentence with her squeezing her boobs.

Weiss became furious, her face going red with rage. Opening her mouth to inhale, Weiss was prepared to yell, not caring if her other teammates wake up.

Until something sweet splashed into her mouth.

Weiss coughed violently, interrupting her would-be tirade. Yang, however, was silent. Looking down her chest, she saw milk coming out of her nipples.

Least to say, Weiss’ tirade didn’t wake everyone up, Yang’s scream, however…

Waking up with a jolt, Ruby and Blake scanned their surroundings, honed by their Huntress training. Expecting enemies, what they found was Weiss and Yang. Weiss was having a coughing fit, while Yang was standing looking at her chest, her face stricken with panic.

“Yang, what’s going on?” confused, Blake asked Yang, who faced her partner.

“I-i-i’m l-lactating.” Yang nervously answered, receiving a worried look from Blake.

“YOU"RE PREGNANT?!” Weiss, recovered from her coughing fit, yelled, not believing that the blonde got knocked up.

“NO, NO! I’m still a virgin!” Yell back Yang, her panic only increasing.

“Uhhhh-”

Three pairs of eyes looked up, seeing Ruby with an apologetic smile. “What did you do, Ruby?” Yang asked her lil sister, realizing that Ruby did something.

“W-well, after I hypnotized Weiss-”

“Hah! I knew it!”

“I kinda, uhm, hypnotized you to give me milk every time I get thirsty?” Ruby hid her face with her hands, with only her eyes exposed, ready for Yang’s outburst.

Seconds passed as the girls in the room, sans Yang, awaited the firestorm that was Yang’s reaction.

“It’s okay, Ruby. Just help me with these.” Yang let out a sigh as cradled her breasts.

“Well, they are delicious,” Weiss muttered as she did taste Yang’s milk.

“Yang, I got an idea~,” Said Blake, giving her partner a crooked smile.

In the days after the event, everything became normal again.

Well, almost.

Whenever the team was in need of milk, they go to Yang. Yang fully embraced the idea of being the cow of team RWBY, going as far as buying cow-patterned underwear. Therefore, Whenever Ruby needed milk for her cookies, Weiss needing milk for her tea and Blake wanting to drink a full glass of milk, they only need Yang, the team’s milk tank.


	4. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darktenshikage6 asked:  
> Hey Yang, how often do your teammates jump in bed with you and it ends up with you fucking their brains out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

“Hhhmm…”

Yang, lying down on her bed, ponders the question, tapping her chin with her index finger.

“Let’s see…I’ll say Weiss mainly uses me like a dildo, saying stuff like ‘relieving her stress’ or something. Honestly-” Yang leans in, whispers loudly. “I think she just likes me~”

“If only the dildo can’t speak, then sure, I will like you.” Weiss said as she puts on her clothes.

“So you will like me?”

“S-shut up!”

“I would have knocked her up, if not for the condoms she insists I wear.”

“Anyway,” Yang resumed her explanations. “Ruby likes the taste of my cum. Ever since she tasted it, she never drank any dairy milk again. She likes to milk me every morning.”

“Yeah! Pretty soon, I get a body just like Yang’s” Ruby declared as she was busy cleaning up her beloved Crescent Rose.

“Yeah! and did you know that Ruby can actually cum from a skullfucking? But I’ll serve her a glass of milk whenever she wakes up, so we’re cool.”

“And now,” Yang said as she placed her hand on Blake’s head, who was currently between the blonde’s legs, bobbing her head on Yang’s cock. “with Blake here, I got carried away.” Yang began stroking her partner’s head, who was naked except the collar in her neck.

“It wasn’t my fault, she said ‘go nuts’, so I did. Before I knew it, I fucked her for 8 hours straight. Well after that, she was never Blake again.” Yang gave her partner a sympathetic look, before wrapping her legs around Blake’s head, forcing the Faunus’ head down, deepthroating Yang’s cock.

“When her parents found out, her father was furious.” Yang continued as she came in Blake’s throat, the cat Faunus’ eyes rolling back to her head. “Mrs. Belladonna was taking it too well, she was fine with it as long I give her a litter of kittens~” Yang let up on her partner, who continued in licking up Yang’s penis.

“So what do you say, Blakey? ready for kitten number 1?”

“C-cock?”

“See? She’s fine with it. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Yang said as she guides her meat into her kitten’s pussy. “We got a baby to make.”


	5. Pleasant Upgrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darktenshikage6 asked:  
> Hey Penny, how did team RWBY react when you showed them your new cock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

“Oh, it was wonderful!” Penny beamed as she recollects the first time she revealed her cock to team RWBY.

“When father told me that I was getting a new mission, I told Father that I do not want to be separated from Ruby. Father told me that my new mission was to make my friends happy, that he will give me a new body to do that.”

“When I woke up in my new body, Father told me that he gave me a penis. He also said that I use it on my female friends for them to be happy. I was so excited that I went straight to Beacon to tell Ruby. Well, It would be better to just show you.”

Ending her sentence, Penny’s eyes emitted a bright glow. A hologram appeared before her, showing a recording of her memories.

She was walking down a corridor. The walls were dull gray, with doors lined up on one side and windows showing Beacon’s courtyard in another. Following the homing device she secretly placed on Ruby using her heads-up display, she arrived at team RWBY’s dorm. Knocking three times, she waited as she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

Soon enough, the door opened. Penny was greeted by a pair of wide silver eyes, clearly not expecting visitors at night.

“Penny?”

“Good evening, Ruby. May I come in? I have wonderful news!”

“Uhm okay, sure.” With a curious look, Ruby stepped aside, letting Penny in.

Penny made her way to the center of the room. She saw Weiss studying at her desk, Blake lying on her bed reading a book and Yang rummaging through her clothes.

“Good evening, team RWBY! I was asked to use my penis to make you feel happier!” Penny said as though it was normal to speak of such matters.

Activity stopped immediately as the four residents of the dorm stare at Penny, their faces filled with shock as the girl who was known for being weird said something weirder.

“Uh-what?” Blake broke the awkward silence.

“As I said, my father gave me a penis for me to make my female friends happier!” Penny said cheerily as she lifted her feminine overalls, exposing her crotch plate. The four residents were about to tell Penny to stop exposing herself to them, when suddenly her crotch plate opened, a penis coming into view.

The shaft’s design was unusual, filled with smooth studs all over the length. Despite its intimidating design, the size of the penis is what shocked the onlookers. The size was massive, longer and thicker than Yang’s muscular forearms.

The four females were silent, their eyes wide and mouths opened.

Ruby’s arms were limp.

Weiss brought her hands to cover her mouth.

Blake’s cat ears were twitching.

Yang was drooling.

One by one, they recovered their voices.

“P-penny! What is that?!”

“You pervert! Cover yourself this instant!”

“Wow, it’s so big…”

“Can I get some of that?”

Penny was about to tell them to calm down, but she was interrupted by a window popping up in her heads-up display.

“FERTILE FEMALES DETECTED”

“STARTING AEROSOL SYSTEM”

“RELEASING APHRODISIACS”

“VIDEO FILE CORRUPTED. SHUTTING DOWN PLAYBACK”

The hologram was filled with static, ending the playback.

“I’m sorry about that. The file was corrupted when I was doused with vaginal fluids. But as you can see, we are ‘hanging out’.” Penny pointed out what was happening in the dorm.

Ruby was impaled by Penny’s vibrating cock, with only the column of synthetic flesh holding her in mid-air. Ruby was unconscious, her arms and legs limp as she was treated to her pussy being stretched to the limit by Penny’s massive dick. She looks happy though, with her tongue lolling out and her eyes opened but unmoving.

Weiss was lying on her back, squirming as she was being treated by two cock-tipped tentacles, one in each of her lower holes. The tentacles in her holes were as thick as Penny’s cock, relentless pumping in and out of the heiress. Weiss can’t even let out a scream, her constant orgasms interrupting her.

Blake and Yang were hugging each other, but they were getting the best (or worst) treatment of all. With only two tentacles left, Penny found a solution: Each tentacle was inserted into the pairs’ ass. Being the longest ones, the tentacles exited through their mouths.

“They were scared at first, but when Blake’s tentacle went to Yang’s vagina and Yang’s went to hers, They were screaming with joy, they were shaking because of the happiness I gave them,” Penny said with glee.

“After our first bonding, they invited me every day to hang out. They also showed me that friends ‘fuck each other’s brains out’ to get new friends!”

“O-oh okay then.” the curious student answered, clearly unnerved by what she saw. She only came by team RWBY’s dorm because she thought they were being attacked because she was hearing screams. When she opened the door, instead of running away, she cautiously entered, her curiosity overwhelming her fear.

“Maybe I should go.” the student turned as she walked towards the door.

Only to be stopped by an iron grip on her arm.

“My name is Penny. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Would you like to be my friend?”


	6. Fragile Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darktenshikage6 asked:  
> Hey Ruby, how submissive is your team to when you become more assertive while fucking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

“Well, they can be very submissive if you figure out their kinks.” Ruby deviously smiled as she sat down on a chair.

“WEISS! Entertain me.” Ruby ordered Weiss as she spread her latex-clad legs, exposing her huge cock. “FASTER! you pathetic piece of FILTH!”

“Y-yes, Mistress, I’m sorry. Please forgive this useless lesbian.” Weiss approached Ruby, crawling like a dog. Weiss was wearing nothing except for a red dog collar and fake dog ears. When she reached her mistress, she immediately wrapped her lips around the redheads’ cock, a look of satisfaction in her eyes.

Ruby was not satisfied, however. Looking down at Weiss with eyes filled with anger and disgust.

“When are dogs able to speak?”

Realizing her mistake, Weiss tried to explain, only for Ruby’s hand to grip her hair and force her cock into the heiress’ mouth.

“We’ll deal with this later.” Ruby said as the heiress can only cower in fear.

“I found out about Weiss’ kink when Ms. Goodwitch scolded us for getting caught when we were having a quickie in the girl’s bathroom. She used words like ‘we were a disgrace to the academy’ that I was ‘wasting my opportunity’. But when she said Weiss was an embarrassment to the Schnee name, I noticed her shudder. Ms. Goodwitch probably thought she was sobbing, but where I was standing, I saw a trickle of pussy juice coming down her leg. She just came from being scolded.” Ruby stroked Weiss’ hair as the heiress’ face blushed.

“That’s when I knew that she likes being talked down to. To be insulted, to be treated less than human. Sometimes, I’ll whisper things to her, only for her to beg me to fuck her later! Hahahahaha!” Ruby was laughing at Weiss’ expense, the heiress’ fingers rubbing at her own cunt.

“Oh, I nearly forgot,” Ruby quirked up as she looks at the black mass in the corner of the dorm. “Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…”

On cue, the black mass moved, Blake, stretching like a cat as she was woken up by her owner. She was close to being a cat, with Ruby dressing her up with a collar, paw mittens, and a tail plug. “Meow~”

“Come here kitty, be a good little kitten and lick mommy’s balls~” Ruby said as she used her hand to slightly move Weiss’ head, providing Blake a view of her balls filled with cum.

Blake crawled to Ruby, her movements emphasizing her juicy ass, the “Bellabooty”.

When Blake reached Ruby, she proceeded to lick Ruby’s balls, while occasionally put them in her mouth. “Kitty, do the thing that I like.” Immediately after hearing that, Blake began to purr, the vibrations massaging Ruby’s cum sack. As a reward, her owner began to scratch her cat ears, with Blake letting out an adorable “Mew~.”

“Blake’s kink was tricky. She was always reading her books and she rarely talks. But sometimes I caught her masturbating to porn on her scroll. I knew that I couldn’t hack her scroll, but Penny can. What I saw was the jackpot! My kitty was shlicking to petplay! When I confronted her about it, she begged me not to tell it to anyone, that she’s do anything. And so, here we are.” Ruby finished her explanation with a pat on Blake’s head.

“But let’s not forget about my dear sister Yang. You holding alright Yang?”  
Ruby smacked her “chair”, with Ruby seated at Yang’s back, receiving only muffled noises. The blonde was on her hands and knees, fitted with a harness gag and latex panties keeping the vibrating dildos in nestled inside Yang’s pussy and ass.

“Unlike Blake, Yang’s was easy. Because of her semblance, she was used to pain, even as far as to enjoy it. When she saw me playing with Weiss, she begged me to do it to her too on the spot. So, I used her as furniture. She became a chair, a table and a foot rest.”

Approaching her climax, Ruby said “Would you like some milk, kitty? Schnee, move.” Ruby said as she switches from petting Blake into scolding Weiss in an instant. “That’s a good girl, say 'ahh’ for mommy~” Ruby pointed her cock to Blake’s mouth as she started to jerk off. With a sigh, Ruby came, her cum filling up Blake’s mouth.

“Now kitty, share it with Yang~” Ruby commanded as the kitten moved to Yang’s head, ready to share their owner’s seed.

“Arf! Arf!” Ruby glanced at Weiss, the heiress’ face red, as she barked.

“No, you piece of filth, That’s your punishment!” Ruby screamed, with Weiss replied a terrified whimper.

Seeing that her other pets were done sharing, she continued.

“Basically I don’t have teammates anymore, only pe-”

*Beep *Beep *Beep *Beep *Beep*

An alarm rang.

“Ruby Rose, you owe me a drink.” Weiss, standing up, said to Ruby.

“Uhm, can you get off of me now?” Yang said as she tried to shake off Ruby, clearly starting to get tired.

“That was fun, Ruby, But I hope you’re ready.” Blake walked up to Weiss, which helped her get the mittens off.

Ruby, her face rivaling her cloak, spoke: “Yeah, um we talked about it and we settled that every time I dominated them, they can use me however they like.”

“Less talking, more walking.” Weiss was walking towards her bed, getting ready for their orgy, removing the collar and the fake ears.

“She’s right Ruby, time to woman up.” Blake getting up on Weiss’ bed, her body free of her costume.

“C'mon ’ _Master_ ’, time for your servants to have some fun!” Yang grabbed her sister, lifting her up effortlessly.

“My hips are going to hurt in the morning, aren’t they?”

“Yep.“ 

"Yes." 

"Of course." 

the chair, the kitten, and the dog answered.


	7. A Lesson in RWBY Friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darktenshikage6 asked:  
> Yang, Weiss, and Blake found out that Emerald is just faking her friendship with Ruby and decide to punish her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

“WAKE UP!”

Emerald was jolted out of her sleep by a harsh slap. Initially stunned by the stinging sensation of her cheek, she immediately reached down to her weapons, only to find that her arms are tied behind her back. She tried to stand up, only to fail as felt a tugging in her arms, forcing her to her knees. She scanned her surroundings, finding herself naked, chained to the ground in the middle of a dark room, with only a single light bulb for lighting.

“Aww, look who’s finally awake.”

Red eyes trailed the voice. One by one, three figures walked into the light, finding three members of team RWBY; the heiress, the cat Faunus, and the blonde bimbo. They were all naked, their impossibly large cocks erect as they stare down at the thief.

“W-what do you want?” Emerald asked.

“We’re here to punish you, Emerald. We saw you talking to Ruby.” Weiss declared as she strokes her cock.

“Are trying to take her away from us?” It was Blake’s turn to speak, her actions mimicking Weiss’

“You like her, don’t you?” Yang’s hair glowed as her eyes turn red, her cock getting bigger as her semblance activated.

“W-What is it to you anyway?” Emerald bit back, trying to delay them, hoping someone will rescue her.

“We love Ruby.” Blake declared as she strode behind Emerald, resting her hands on Emerald’s shoulders. Leaning in to whisper to their captive’s ear, “We don’t like parasites infesting our beloved Ruby.” Blake finishing her sentence by dragging her tongue across Emerald’s cheek.

Taking that as her cue to escape, Emerald activated her semblance.

Only to receive an electric shock.

“Oh, don’t bother. Those inhibitors on your neck will make sure you can’t use your illusions.” Weiss continued. “Now, We will ask one last time: what is Ruby to you?”

Left with no hope of escape, Emerald told the truth.

“Okay, okay! She’s nothing to me, just another girl who can’t keep her fucking mouth shut! I mean, how can she be so happy all the time! She’s just a stupid, ignorant, idiotic piece of-”

Catching herself after realizing she let out a tirade of insults to her kidnappers’ leader, she became nervous that she might have further angered her kidnappers. She cautiously looked up, expecting their faces contorted with rage.

Instead, she found them smirking.

Yang cast a jeering glance at her other teammates, before saying “Told you she was faking it.”

Smirking, Blake grabbed Emerald’s jaw, forcing her head forward. “Did you heard that Ruby?”

“Yes.”

Walking between Weiss and Yang, Ruby revealed herself. Emerald saw the leader of team RWBY without her clothes. Ruby’s belly was bulging, with the redhead’s breasts leaking milk. She also had a tattoo on her crotch; the personal emblems of her teammates.

Kneeling in front of the thief, Emerald saw Ruby’s broken silver eyes, partnered with an equally broken smile.

“I’m sorry, Emerald,” Ruby said, Emerald unnerved of the redhead’s expression. Ruby continued “I’m sorry that I wasn’t a good friend. I only befriended you because I needed an offering because they said that the sessions will stop unless I lure in other girls.” Ruby continued, bringing her hand to Emerald’s chin. “At first, I hated the sessions, they were putting their cocks into my special place, they said that they were teaching me how to be a good leader.” Ruby then used her other arm to massage her folds. “Don’t worry Emerald, in time you’ll like it. They said that giving babies is the best way to be a good friend.”

While Ruby was talking to Emerald, Yang began to kneel behind Ruby, aiming her cock to Ruby’s pregnant pussy. Yang then slowly inserted her cock, mindful of her daughter in the redhead’s womb.

“Pretty soon,  _ahh_  you’ll just like ahh me!” Ruby squealed as she received her first orgasm for the night.

Emerald was not even listening anymore, thrashing around in panic as her future was right in front of her. Blake grew tired of it, electing to just ram her cock into Emerald’s pussy.

“NOOO! NO! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!” Emerald screamed as she felt the huge column of meat was about to tear her in half.

Weiss, growing tired of the screaming, used both hands to grabbed Emerald’s head then forcefully shove her cock to the girl’s mouth. Emerald tried to fight back by biting Weiss’ cock off, only to feel her teeth aching. “It won’t work, idiot.” Weiss quipped, enjoying Emerald’s struggle.

Minutes later, Emerald gave up, growing tired from her futile attempts of escape. But what Blake whispered ignited her attempts again. “You ready to be our seedbed?” On cue, the cat Faunus came, filling the thief’s womb with her potent seed, the excess cum flowing out of the thief’s pussy. Weiss also orgasmed, driven by the skullfucking she was dishing out and the look on Emerald’s face, cumming inside her throat and pulling out, drenching the thief’s face with spunk. Ruby crawled closer to Emerald, Yang still buried in her pussy, to lick the cum from Emerald’s face.

Believing it to be over, Emerald begged “Please let me go…” her only response was Weiss’ still erect cock resting on her face. “No, we’re just getting started.”

“Hey Ruby, didn’t you say you saw Emerald with another teammate?” Blake asked Ruby, pumping her cock again into Emerald’s drenched pussy.

“Yes, her name is Cinder.” Ruby muttered, look of bliss on her face.

“We would like another friend, Ruby. Would you like us to have more friends to play with?” Yang said as she pulled out of her cock out of Ruby, only for the redhead to start cleaning it with her mouth. Ruby replied:

“Yes. I will get us more friends, more friends to play with!”


	8. The Gourmet Runway Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Ruby lost a bet to Coco and ended up wearing a bunny waitress outfit and when her team saw her Ruby knew she wouldn't walk for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

At Beacon’s shooting range, two Huntress-in-training settled a bet.

Ruby Rose and Coco Adel, leaders of their respective teams, went to the range to see who could hit a cookie with their weapons at 100m (109 yards). Ruby, with her weapon being part-sniper rifle, she was bound to win!

However, Ruby didn’t count for Coco’s distractions. With the fashionista startling her as she squeezed the trigger, she missed by inches. Her protests of cheating fell on deaf ears as Coco fired a short burst from her rotary cannon, obliterating their target. The fashionista walked away not before telling Ruby:

“This Saturday, The Gourmet Runway, eight o'clock. Don’t be late.”

The Gourmet Runway

“Coco, I can’t wear this!” Ruby clutched her supposed uniform given to her by Coco.

Coco smirked while cleaning her sunglasses. “We had a deal, Ruby. I said that if you lose, you’ll come work for me as a waitress for one day at my restaurant. Plus, Velvet’s out of town this weekend.”

Defeated, Ruby gave up arguing, “Fine, I’ll wear this stupid outfit…”

“That’s the spirit, Red! Go get dressed. We’ll start serving diners soon.”

Minutes later, Ruby returned. Dressed in the outfit, Ruby cautiously approached Coco, her feet not used to high heels. The redhead was dressed in a sexy red bunny outfit, the uniform emphasizing her beautiful body. The black sheer to waist stocking she wore made her already perfect legs more irresistible. To complete the look, she was provided with cottontails, collars with bow ties, cuffs with cuff links and bunny ears.

“Coco? What do Velvet do around here?” Ruby asked as she fidgeted, clearly not used to wearing anything too sexy.

“She asked me to help her be more comfortable with people, so I told her to work for me as a waitress,” Coco answered, thankful that her sunglasses hid her eyes as she stared at the delectable girl in a bunny outfit. When the first of the diners came in, she handed Ruby a pen and a notepad. “You’re up, Ruby. Good luck!”

The dinner service was a nightmare for someone like Ruby. Dressed provocatively while being ogled by complete strangers made her stutter while taking orders. Adding her red blushing face to the mix, she gives off an aura of reluctant sexiness.

What added to the nightmare was that Ruby wasn’t wearing any underwear. Since Ruby didn’t know what Coco would make her do, she only wore her ordinary bra and panties. She knew that if she wore them underneath the outfit, the straps of her bra and her panties would be visible. Therefore she opted to look raunchy than look like an idiot.

Further, into the service, she started getting used to it. After a pep talk from Coco, she gradually became confident. She doesn’t get bothered that much anymore when she notices customers leer into her breasts and butt.

“Ruby, last table for the night, table seven!”

“On it!” Ruby was relieved as she made her way to take the last table’s order. Soon, she can finally take off this stupid outfit and take a good night sleep.

“Ruby?”

Or so she thought.

The last diners were Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Clad in elegant dresses, her teammates were shocked as they saw their leader wearing such an outfit. Seconds later, they began to give their order.

As Ruby wrote down their orders, she missed the exchange of glances among Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Three pairs of eyes were filled with impure intent after seeing their leader in a provocative outfit. The trio made a silent agreement, one that will sure to improve their dining experience.

With their orders finished, Ruby began to leave. The trio was treated to the sight of Ruby’s red satin, black stocking covered ass. Yang, being closest to Ruby, was not able to resist…

SMACK!

“Eeep!”

Ruby let out a shriek as Yang slapped her ass. Diners immediately turned their heads toward the commotion. They saw Ruby, her hands on her chest as her blushing face was looking around, feeling embarrassed. She stormed off, but not before giving Yang an angry glare, while noticing Weiss and Blake snickering.

Minutes later, Ruby returned with their dishes. While Ruby was busy setting their dishes on the table, Blake accidentally dropped her scroll.

“Miss? Would you kindly pick up my scroll? I could pick it up myself, if not for my dress.” Blake asked their waitress while batting her eyes.

Ruby merely rolled her eyes, saying, “Of course, Ma'am” with barely contained frustration. She started to look for Blake’s scroll near their seats.

“I think it went under the table.” Resting her head on her intertwined fingers, Weiss mentioned to Ruby while giving the redhead a sly smile.

Going under the table, Ruby finally found the scroll. But she also found three huge tents on her teammates’ dresses. Suddenly, two hands appeared with an open scroll. The message read:

HEY RUBY, SUCK US OFF!

Ruby would have said no but with the display she put on that night and the sheer pervertedness of blowing her teammates in public changed her mind. When she knocks once on the table above her, three dresses were hiked up.

At that moment, Ruby was the happiest girl in Vale.

Blake’s cock, despite being the shortest of the three, was the fattest. Around eight inches in length with the thickness of a soda can, it was meant to spread the tightest of holes.

Weiss’ dick, on the other hand, was the direct opposite of Blake’s. Like her weapon Myrtenaster; while being the slimmest compared to her teammates, her cock was the second longest of the trio. Sporting a length of about fifteen inches, it was designated to breach cervixes; allowing guaranteed impregnation.

Finally, Yang’s penis. Known to the streets as The Tower, Yang’s cock was monstrous. Slightly as thick as Blake’s while slightly longer than Weiss’, it was known to leave its broken victims’ pussies pregnant and gaping.

Ruby started with Blake’s cock. Resting her hands on Blake’s thighs, Ruby took the meat to her mouth. First, she gave it a long lick starting from Blake’s balls, all the way up to her tip. Then she wrapped her tiny mouth to the huge tip, swirling her tongue, before engulfing the whole head. Bobbing her head up and down on Blake’s cock, Ruby savored the taste of precum. While sucking dick, a hand rested on her head, signaling Blake’s impending orgasm. With a grunt, Blake came; Ruby diligently swallowing Blake’s seed. Ruby cleaned the cock before moving to service Weiss, but not before giving Blake’s cock a chaste kiss.

Weiss’ penis was standing proudly by the time Ruby came closer, the tip touching the underside of the table. To start, Ruby started licking Weiss’ balls, both hands pumping the long shaft. Ruby has always enjoyed inhaling Weiss’ musk, having the sweetest smell of the three. After licking the balls, she proceeded to lick the shaft all the way to the tip, covering the meat staff with her spit. When she reached the tip, she found precum dripping down. Ruby used her tongue to catch the dribbling precum, her tongue writhing on the urethra, with the heiress twitching above her. Since Weiss’ was slimmer, Ruby started to shove Weiss’ cock into her throat. With every attempt, Ruby was swallowing more and more; from a quarter of the length to half. With a few more attempt, Ruby finally deepthroated all fifteen inches of Weiss’ dick; Ruby’s nose was again treated with Weiss’ sweet musk. With fifteen inches of meat inside her, Ruby began to use her throat, massaging the dick inside her. Feeling the cock twitch, Ruby began to hum, causing the heiress to cum. Luckily, Ruby was not worried about swallowing, since Weiss’ fuck rod was injecting spunk directly into her stomach. Pulling the dick from her throat, Ruby gave the cock a farewell lick, before moving on to the last diner.

Before her, Yang’s cock was staring angrily towards Ruby; with its veiny shaft, heavy balls, and a very red cockhead. Ruby began pleasing the monster by spitting on it. Seeing that her hand can’t even begin to wrap around it, she used both hands just to spread her saliva around it. Like eating ice cream, she began to lick the slit, causing precum as thick as real cum to come out. When she began taking it to her mouth, she found it hard to just get past the head. With determination in her eyes, she grabbed unto Yang’s seat, using the legs to pull her body to push the gargantuan penis into her throat. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her head, the hands helping her swallow the cock. At this point, Ruby didn’t care if the other diners hear her sounds of gagging, her mind currently enjoying the moment. When her nose finally touched Yang’s pelvis, the cock formed an obscene bulge on Ruby’s throat; The veins of Yang’s cock barely visible on the skin. When the redhead attempted to pull back, she was stuck. Left with no choice, she tapped on her sister’s knee. The hands on her head moved to her throat. Ruby thought that Yang was going to massage her neck, but when the blonde wrapped her hands around it, she was mistaken. The hands moved back and forth. Yang was jerking her cock through Ruby’s throat! Moments later, Yang finally came.

Before Ruby started on Yang, her belly was already slightly bloated from Weiss and Blake’s seed. When Yang came, her belly swelled exponentially; cum coming out of Ruby’s mouth and nose. Yang was releasing so much sperm, Ruby felt her insides starting to fill. Ruby finally orgasmed, her belly looking nine months pregnant. The cum provided enough lubrication for Ruby to slide off the monster cock, with her lying on her back. On cue, six legs rested on her stomach, causing the cum inside Ruby to cum out of her mouth, her nose, and her ass.

“Enjoying your dinner?” Coco said as she arrived at WBY’s table, already knowing Ruby’s deed.

“Yes, it was quite splendid.” Weiss smiled, her serene look, betrayed by the drops of sweat on her forehead.

“How do you like Ruby’s outfit? It was well-received by the diners tonight. I would like to ask your permission for her to work here.” Coco asked Ruby’s teammates.

“It’s up to her. Though if it was up to us, we would like Ruby to take the outfit to our dorm.” Blake answered as she was fixing her dress.

“I think it’s time for us to go. It was a lovely dinner, Coco, thank you.” Weiss said as she began to stand up, with her other teammates joining her. Paying the bill and saying their goodbyes, they left, leaving Coco to deal with Ruby.

Ruby crawled out of the table, her hair disheveled, and her outfit stained with cum.

“How would you like to work for me full-time? You’ll work with Velvet as a fellow waitress and I’ll make sure the pay’s good.” Coco crossed her arms, proposing Ruby with a job.

“Okay, I’ll take it on one question,” Ruby asked, fixing her outfit.

“Anything.”

“Do you have maternity leave? I may need it in nine months.”

“Sure. If you make me a godmother.”

“Deal.”


	9. Resistance is Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darktenshikage6 asked:  
> Hey Ruby, how hard is it for you to resist your absolutely beautiful teammates when getting ready for bed and starting the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

“Well, it was hard at first.” Ruby said as she got ready to rest for the night. The redhead was currently lying on her bed, a large bulge present on her pajamas. “I mean, have you seen their pajamas? I got trouble sleeping when I see half of my team wear that.” she pointed at the two bunk beds opposite hers. “Oh, that reminds me. Blake?”

“Need help getting to sleep again?” Blake called out on her bed, not taking her eyes off her book.

“Yep.” Said Ruby as she prepares for Blake, hooking her thumbs under her pajamas to expose her cock, twitching when it was freed. As Blake climbed on her bed, Ruby continued, “Blake, just the usual, please.”

“Got it.” Said Blake as she disrobed in front of Ruby. Her eyes seductively taunting Ruby’s as she slowly untied the obi of her yukata, then gave the redhead a slow reveal of her nude body. She then gave Ruby’s cock a few pumps, feeling the hot organ twitch and throb under her touch, before servicing Ruby with her mouth, savoring the taste of the column of meat before her.

“Anyway, one night, I had a stiffy. I can’t sleep, so I started to masturbate. Blake caught me, and it turns out, she can’t sleep either! So we made a deal; I help her, she helps me.” Ruby said, moving to scratch the Faunus’ cat ears, causing Blake to purr softly.

When Ruby’s cock was hard and wet enough, Blake moved to use her pussy. She sat on top of the penis, her pussy kissing the tip, before slowly inserting it inside. Blake mewled as she felt the huge dick spread her folds, her tight pussy molding itself on the intrusion. When the tip kissed her cervix…

“Ruby, I’m cumming!” Blake came, her pussy massaging Ruby’s cock.

“You came already? Sounds like you really wanted this.” Ruby placed her hand on Blake’s hips, before thrusting on her favorite pussy, making her bounce on her cock.

“S-shut up…” Taking that as her signal to move, Blake began to move her pussy up and down, moving up ‘till the cock is barely inside before moving down to engulf it once more.

“Anyway, at night, Blake takes care of me. In the morning,” Ruby pointed her thumb on Yang’s bed, “Yang got that covered.”

The blonde was asleep, evident of her loud snoring. Her limbs were sprawled all over the bed, her orange tanktop disheveled enough to show her nipples.

“It all started with Yang when I woke up with morning wood,” said Ruby as she played with Blake’s tits. “And when I saw her nipples peaking out of her shirt like now, I climbed to her bed straight away. She was still sleeping so I started playing with her jugs. I played with them, tasted them, and sucked them, though I wish she was lactating. Anyway, she woke up by then. She wasn’t mad, but she said that she wanted it, so I fucked her in the pussy. After we fucked, I made her a deal just like Blake’s!”

“Ruby, I’m close!” Blake said as she moved faster, her body glistening with sweat.

“Me too!” Ruby was also close, thrusting harder into Blake, imagining her sperm filling up Blake’s pussy.

“Cumming!” Both Blake and Ruby came, their orgasms in sync. Blake shuddered as she felt Ruby’s cum fill her pussy, her cunt massaging Ruby’s cock, taking it hostage.

Both girls’ chests were heaving as they rode their orgasms, with Blake collapsing beside Ruby. As they regain their breath, both girls looked at each other smiling before they went to sleep.


	10. Futa Sub Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darktenshikage6 asked:  
> Ruby and Yang are futa and are struggling to not fuck their partners and each other's partners silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

**With Ruby and Weiss…**

“Are you sure about this, Weiss?” Said Ruby, taking a breath after a fervent kissing from Weiss.

“Yes, Ruby, I’m sure. Fuck me as long as you want~” The heiress said as she began taking off her clothes, currently lying on her bed.

“Weiss, I…don’t think this is a good idea…” Ruby was now naked, sporting a huge erection as she stood beside Weiss’ bed. She was reluctant when Weiss told her that she can fuck her all night long, scared that she might fuck Weiss’ brains out. “Can we be a bit gentler?”

“You can’t, Ruby.” The heiress came closer, guiding Ruby’s hand as she pulled the redhead to join her on her bed. On her back, Weiss wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, pulling her closer for a kiss.

The lovers kissed, their tongues at each other’s mouth, savoring the taste of each other as they begin their first lovemaking as a couple. While kissing, Ruby moved her hand down Weiss’ cunt, rubbing her girlfriend’s pussy, making Weiss moan as she felt the redhead’s fingers tease her folds. Weiss followed Ruby’s lead, wrapping her hand around Ruby’s cock, feeling the warm meat throb as she pumps it to full mast.

Satisfied on how she made Weiss wet, Ruby gently guided her cock to Weiss’ pussy, the tip of her cock kissing the entrance of the heiress’ pussy.

“I’m putting it now.” Said Ruby as she carefully inserted her cock inside Weiss’ cunt.

Weiss moaned as she felt her girlfriend’s cock spread her tight pussy, the fat intrusion slowly going deeper. “Aah!” Weiss let out a shriek as she felt Ruby’s penis touch her cervix.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Ruby nervously asked Weiss, afraid that she has lost control.

“I-it’s nothing, Ruby. Just your cock hitting my womb.” Weiss reassured the redhead. When she looked down her girlfriend, she discovered that only half of Ruby’s cock was in her.

“I’m gonna start now, okay? Tell me if it hurts.” Ruby slowly pulled out her cock, leaving only the tip inside only to push back in, gently thrusting into Weiss’ pussy.

“ _Ooooh_ , that feels so  _aaahh_  good, Ruby.” Weiss said as she felt the gentle fucking they agreed to do. Ruby didn’t reply, her response being too close the distance between her lips to Weiss’. Ruby continued to thrust into Weiss, their relationship developing into something greater.

“I’m close, Ruby! Faster! Harder! Deeper!” Weiss screamed as she pleaded Ruby to fuck her harder, wanting to feel her pussy get pounded by the huge meat between Ruby’s legs.

Seconds later, Weiss came, her folds massaging Ruby’s cock. She felt Ruby’s white gooey cum fill her pussy, loving the warm sensation as she felt her belly expand ever so slightly. Ruby grunted as she also came when Weiss’ pussy massaging her penis. The redhead saw her excess cum dribble out of the heiress cunt.

As they finished riding their highs, Ruby started to pull out her cock, hoping that Weiss was already satisfied. She was proven wrong, however, with Weiss’ immaculate legs wrapping around her.

“Can we do it again?” Weiss asked, still not satisfied by their gentle lovemaking, hoped Ruby would consider getting frisky. She started playing with her pert breasts, kneading and playing with her nipples as she hoped the display can entice Ruby.

“Weiss, we really should sleep now. I mean… we… have a test tomorrow, right? We have to-.”

“Ruby. Rose.” Weiss’ voice mixed with annoyance and impatience, “We are going to fuck as long as I want!” Weiss finished her announcement as she spread her legs open, her hands spreading her pussy, showing Ruby her needy cunt that was begging to be filled.

“Ugh…Fine!” Ruby gave up as she prepared her cock for a night of fucking.

**With Blake and Yang…**

“Blake? You in here?” Yang entered the dark locker room after getting a text from Blake. She was on her way to Vale for some late-night errand when she received the message, Blake telling her to meet in the girl’s locker room in the gym. Flipping the light switch, the dark room illuminated, rows of lockers filling her sight. “Blake?!” receiving no reply, Yang began her search. “I swear if you’re just going to surprise me, you be-.”

She never finished her sentence.

Rounding up a corner, she saw Blake. The cat Faunus was lying on her back on a bench, her legs crossed, arms behind her head as she glared seductively at the blonde. She was almost naked, her black ribbons wrapped around her body, barely covering her nipples and pussy, leaving almost nothing for the imagination.

“Oh! There you are, Yang~” said Blake, feigning surprise, “I accidentally tangled myself up. Would you kindly help me untie myself~” Blake glared seductively at Yang while batting her eyes. Ever since discovering that Yang was a futa, she became insatiable, taking every chance for Yang to ravish her. As expected, she got her response.

Yang’s hardening cock slowly slipped out of her shorts, reaching halfway of her thigh, her short shorts unable to hide her huge erection. Blake’s hungry eyes trailed to her penis, the cat Faunus’ tongue wetting her lips.

“Should we be doing this here, Blake? Yang said as she pretended to look around the locker room, “I mean, I would love to have sex with you here, it’s just that-” a finger stopped her excuse, the owner graciously untangled herself and quickly closed in on Yang. When she looked at Blake, she saw her face giving her an annoyed frown, clearly tired of the blonde’s excuses.

“Hush, kitty needs her milk~” Said Blake as she walks forward, forcing Yang backward to slam to the lockers behind them using only her finger. She then slowly moved her finger downward, before hooking onto Yang’s tank top. With a quick pull, she exposes the blonde’s breast.

“Blake! W-we shouldn-guuuhhk!”

“Shh!” Blake was not having any of it, silencing Yang by using her ribbons. With the blonde silenced, she started to play with Yang’s breast; wrapping her lips into her girlfriend’s tits, her tongue flicking the hard nipples before sucking them hard. Yang held her moans, only to fail when Blake started toying with her exposed cock, still trapped protruding from her shorts. Grabbing Yang’s shorts, she yanked down hard, causing Yang’s member to be set free.

“P-plsshh…”

“Please what Yang?” Blake said as she teased Yang’s cock with her fingernails, slightly raking the blonde’s penis.

“Mmmkh meh cuumkkhh!”

“You will, all night long.” Said Blake as she threw Yang on a bench. As soon as she was settled, Yang was immediately tied up, ribbons binding her arms to the bench. With Yang trapped, Blake took a second to admire her work; seeing Yang squirming while bound to a bench, her legs flailing desperately trying to escape. With a quick grab on Yang’s cock, the blonde stopped struggling.

With Yang’s pleading eyes staring at Blake, the cat Faunus decided to service her cock, giving it a long lick from her balls to the tip. Yang squirmed as she felt Blake’s rough tongue, her cock oozing out droplets of precum. Blake saw the droplets of precum, which she then licked up, coiling her tongue of around Yang’s tip before swallowing the blonde’s fuck stick.

Yang was in heaven. She didn’t mind being bound anymore, since Blake was fervently giving her a blowjob; Blake bobbing her head hungrily along the shaft, with her hands playing with her balls. With the combined pleasure of the blowjob and her cumsack being toyed with, Yang was close to orgasm, her cock twitching as it prepares to blow her load.

Blake felt Yang’s cock twitch. “CUUUMMMNNNGGKK!” Yang screamed before Blake taking the whole dick down her throat. With another muffled scream, Yang came, her cock releasing its payload down Blake’s throat. Blake felt the thick, gooey cum flow down her throat, savoring the rich flavor of her girlfriend’s cum. After drinking her girlfriend’s cum, Blake removed her mouth from Yang’s cock before giving it a loving kiss as thanks.

Blake decided to untie the gag around Yang’s mouth, knowing that the blonde would not say no this time.

“More…”

“Don’t worry Yang, You’re gonna cum all night long~”

 

**Later…**

“She really did that Yang?”

“Yup.”

“No wonder you two were sore yesterday.”

Ever since Weiss and Blake found out that they were futanari, their Ruby and Yang’s girlfriends became insatiable, devoting every available time to use the sisters’ cocks for their own pleasures. Seeking solace, they decided to hide in Junior’s club. Ruby and Yang were currently in a private room, wasting the night away at Junior’s club while hiding from their girlfriends. The two were currently sitting on a sofa, watching late night television.

“How about you and Weiss? What did you two do?”

“Well, you know Weiss, right? She gets extra cranky if she doesn’t get this.” Said Ruby as she points to her cock, currently being worshipped by a young woman. The young woman was servicing the monolith before her, lovingly licking it up and down, with the occasional lick on the redhead’s cumsack. She was naked, her arms cradling her pregnant belly. As she was giving Ruby a blowjob, her eyes were locked on the redhead’s face, red mascara ruined.

“Yeah, thank Oum that our moms are futa too!” Said Yang, she too being serviced by another young woman. Apart from being twins, Melanie and Miltia looked the same, sporting obscenely pregnant bellies that were made them even more attractive. Melanie was taking Yang’s cock in her ass, her back grinding at the blonde as she gyrated her hip to Yang’s, her tongue licking the brawler’s neck.

“We really broke them, haven’t we?” Ruby said as she observed her toy deepthroat her cock.

“Good thing Junior was okay with this. As long as we recommend his club, we’re cool.” After stumbling on Ruby after she punched Junior out of his club, the sisters decided to have a little fun. They entered the club and drank hard. They were so drunk that they fucked and broke the twins. When they got sober, they were horrified by their actions, vowing to never again fuck the brains out of any woman they sleep with.

“Well, at least they won’t find us in here.”

“Yeah Rubes, imagine if we were caught by those two!”

And yet, they never knew that they jinxed themselves, as a pair of seething amber eyes watches them just outside the window.


	11. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darktenshikage6 asked:  
> Emerald finds out that Ruby has a cock and tells Cinder about it. Interested, Cinder has Emerald invite Ruby to their dorm room to "talk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

Ruby stood in front of a door, her knees nervously shaking in anticipation.

Emerald, one of the visiting students from Haven Academy, invited the young team leader to hang out at their dorm later that night. Both of them were alone at the time, forcing the awkward Ruby to accept, who would usually confer with her teammates. In addition, she was asked to come alone, making the young girl even more nervous. And now, dressed in her pajamas, she knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

After a few seconds, she heard someone shuffling at the door. The door opened ajar, with Emerald’s crimson eyes peeking out from the door, prompting Ruby to give a nervous smile.

“Hey! You came! Just give me a minute. I’m still dressing up.” Emerald, using her well-rehearsed tone, said through the narrow gap before slamming the door shut. Turning towards Cinder, she went back to her real character. “She’s here.”

“Let her in, and leave us.”

“Come on in, Ruby.” Opening the door, Emerald let Ruby in. She watched the girl enter, brooding underneath her mask of indifference. When she discovered that Ruby was a futanari, she told Cinder about it, hoping the two of them can laugh at the redhead’s expense. She even showed her mistress a photo of it, an action she instantly regrets when she saw Cinder’s eyes sparkled at the well-endowed Ruby at the locker room. She was careful to keep her façade as she exits the room.

Ruby glanced around the room, but her eyes immediately laid upon Cinder. The ashen-haired woman was sitting with her legs crossed by the bed, her bare feet touching the floor. Her luscious hair laid in front of her, the curls framing her beautiful face. She was dressed in a red negligee. Ruby felt her cock twitched when she discovered that she can see Cinder’s buxom body clearly; with black lace panties; and her naked plump breasts in display. When their eyes met, Cinder began to speak.

“Hello, Ruby. I’m glad that you showed up.” Standing up, Cinder made her way to Ruby. The redhead watched as the alluring woman sauntered towards her, Cinder’s buxom bosoms heaving with every step. “I was beginning if you would ever arrive.” Taking Ruby’s hand in hers, she waited for the young girl to respond, only to see her eyes staring at her breasts, Ruby’s face matching her name. “Come, Ruby, we have something to talk about.” Cinder spoke as she guided Ruby towards her bed.

“W-what do you want to talk about Cinder?” Ruby was trying to control her lust, but she found it hard when Cinder was next to her, their shoulders touching as the maiden leaned closer to her fidgeting body. Her hands were shaking as they rest on her thighs, keeping herself from touching the alluring woman next to her. Even worse was her cock slowly getting harder by Cinder’s actions.

“You see, Ruby. I have this problem, and I think you can help me deal with it.”

“W-what might that be?”

“Emerald told me that you have a special a _ddition_  between your legs…” Cinder’s hand moved to on top of Ruby’s, before coming to rest on her hardening penis. “I would very much want to experience it.”

“T-tha-tha-mmmpphh!” Ruby didn’t have time to be surprised when Cinder suddenly lurched forward. The young girl felt soft lips collide with hers as she was pushed into the bed, the young woman getting on top. She was trapped, between the bed and the stunning vixen suddenly attacking her. Ruby’s resistance melted as Cinder’s hot tongue started to intertwine with hers, the wet, warm muscle invading and conquering her mouth, the smell of lilies assaulting her nostrils.

“You taste exquisite. Strawberries?” Cinder went up for breath, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. Heating up her fingers, she slowly burned a line on Ruby’s clothes, careful not to burn the delicate flower. Ruby’s impressive member stood tall as she got rid of the garment, her now cooler hands wrapping around the tool. She let her hot breath tickle the throbbing girl dick. “I never would have thought that a cute little girl like you will be carrying such an obscene thing.” Said Cinder, before giving it a long lick, her warm tongue starting from the base to the tip, concluding with her swirling the wet muscle on the tip.

“Ci-Cinder, wa-wait…” Ruby moaned at the sensation of her throbbing cock being enveloped by Cinder. With the help of her teammates, the redhead was not a virgin anymore, but she can’t deny the skill Cinder possesses.

Cinder merely giggled before swallowing about a third of Ruby’s length. Cinder didn’t have any doubts that Ruby is perfect for her; two things she loves in the same package; a cute girl with a huge cock. With the stiff shaft glistening with her spit, her hands glided in ease, making up for the length she has yet to enveloped. After a while, the member began to throb, with Cinder trying her best to shove the whole cock inside her throat.

“I’M CUMMING!” Ruby roared as she unleashed a torrent of cum down Cinder’s tight throat, with the pyromancer eagerly swallowing the load. The redhead saw Cinder still latched onto her cock, her amber eyes happy, with her hands coming up to tease the young girl’s breasts. Feeling her orgasm subsiding, Cinder came for breath, before kissing the tip after.

“That was just a taste of things to come, Ruby. What do you say we make an arrangement? You come by every other day to soothe my needs, and I take care of this massive thing. Deal?” Said Cinder, trailing her fingertip on the underside of the penis.

“O-okay…”

“Excellent! Now…’ Cinder laid on the bed, her legs spread and her fingers inviting the young team leader to her wet pussy. “Get fucking~”

Ruby, lost in a lusty daze, crawled towards her partner and began to guide her cock, the tip missing the tight little hole. Seconds after though, the tip began to enter, with Cinder biting her lips to suppress a scream, the thick cock slowly spreading her virginal pussy to the limit. Ruby slowly penetrated further, drawing coos and moans from Cinder. The pyromancer gave an uncharacteristic yelp as she felt the cock nudged her cervix, before screaming as the dick went further in. She was not even controlling herself anymore, becoming lost when Ruby began to pull out, then pounding her wet snatch with her huge member.

If her underling were present, they will definitely lose some of their respect, since she was moaning and screaming like a bitch in heat as Ruby continued to work her massive cock in and out of her pussy. When she felt the penis twitched, she wrapped her arms and legs around Ruby, pulling the redhead closer. “Cum in me! Cum in me! CUM IN ME!” She felt Ruby’s warm baby batter filling her pussy, the amount to much of her little cunt. Riding out their highs, she slowly regained. “Hah…hah… let’s call it a night, I have stuff to do, sweetie.” With that, she began to push Ruby off.

Only for the redhead to not budge.

“Come on, Ruby. Get off!” Cinder tried to push Ruby away, only for the redhead to cling to her harder. She was almost reeled back to the fucking when she felt Ruby’s still erect cock, never leaving her cunt, started to move again. You insolent child! Get OFF!” With a mighty push, she was freed, the redhead plopping to the bed as she began to crawl out, only to be tackled by the young girl from behind. She can feel the massive member that she enjoyed so much penetrate her again, causing her to scream. “Emerald! I need he-gghkkk!” She was interrupted by Ruby’s fingers hooking themselves on her mouth, using them as handles as the redhead thrusts harder into her. Her orgasm made her weak, leaving her in the hands of the young reaper as she felt herself cum against her will as she felt Ruby’s hot sperm again.

Hours later, Ruby was still fucking Cinder. The two women now standing on top of the bed, Ruby piledriving her host with her fuck pole, still erect after cumming so much down the hot pussy of Cinder’s. Cinder was barely conscious, her lingerie in tatters, her tongue out and her eyes half-lidded as she continued to moan, her throat hoarse with her screams. She didn’t even react when Ruby came again, her bloated belly increasing after every spurt of hot cum from Ruby’s balls.

Removing herself from the inviting hole, Ruby watched as Cinder plopped down on the bed. Her legs were touching the floor, with her torso laid on the bed, her pseudo-pregnant belly prominent to whoever enters the room. Her pussy was on display, the white, thick cum slowly flowing from her swollen pussy lips, forming a growing puddle on the floor.

**LATER THAT DAY**

*Knock Knock

“Ma’am? May I come in?” After waiting for almost a day, Emerald began to worry. Cinder ordered her to return when she receives a message to do so, but the message never came. While Mercury not giving a damn, she decided to check on her mistress herself, daring to provoke Cinder’s anger in the process.

When she tried the door, she discovered to be opened. Immediately, she was figuratively slapped in the face by the pungent odor of coitus, the smell making her pussy a little bit wet. “Ma’am?” She entered, before laying her eyes on her mistress, laid bare on the bed. “Ma’am! Cinder! Are you alright? ” She ran to her mistress, check on her condition. Cinder was naked, her belly a little bit bloated. Cinder was unconscious.

Further checking her condition, she noticed that the pyromancer’s snatch, the one Emerald so desperately tried to sneak a peak in the showers, was left uncovered. Giving her surroundings a quick once over, she has decided. Kneeling in front of maiden’s raw cunt, she began to say aloud, “well, it’s not like she’s gonna notice…” before using her tongue to get a taste of Cinder.


	12. Be careful what you wished for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> DeafAnon here, Yang using her Entire Team training on Ruby as they grow up. Ruby ends up falling in love with Yang.

Taiyang Xiao Long has never been prouder.

The day when Taiyang found out that her eldest, Yang Xiao Long, was accepted into Beacon Academy, he was on a mission hunting down a rogue Huntsman in Vacuo. He was told by an associate of his, resulting with Taiyang screaming, hollering and hugging the associate right in the middle of the street. He didn’t come down from the hype for the rest of the day, telling his associate how he was proud to be a father of a future Huntress.

Days after the news, he was told that her youngest daughter, Ruby Rose, was scouted to attend Beacon Academy. He was still in Vacuo at the time, having just caught the rogue. This news was even better since Ruby was still attending Signal at the time. He even went to the Kingdom’s CCT to check on her girls before they attend Beacon, telling them that he was very proud of them.

But when Taiyang went and talked to Yang in private, the father went ahead with their plans.

“Remember our lessons, Yang. You have to get the entire team.” Taiyang’s face was stern, his eyes serious as he instructs his daughter about her father’s task.

“I know, Dad. I’ll make you proud!” Said Yang, even saluting her father through the screen.

Hearing her daughter’s resolve, Tai was relieved, his legacy of seducing an entire team with Yang is secured.

However, his excitement turned to horror after Ruby and Yang’s initiation.

Days after Ruby’s acceptance to Beacon, He was assigned to another assignment in Vacuo, to track down a White Fang cell eager to cut communications for the Kingdom. He was chatting with Ruby and Yang at the time. When Ruby told him that she and Yang were on the same team, he didn’t have a chance to ward off Yang’s mission as a bomb wrecked the CCT, effectively cutting the father from her daughters. After the damages were surveyed, it will take weeks, if not months, for communications to be restored. What’s worse is that Taiyang was tasked to guard the CCT while it was being repaired, making him very anxious.

Taiyang’s mind was filled with the days he spent training Yang in the art of seduction.

* * *

 

**_Years Earlier…_ **

_"Okay, Yang. Since you're not a boy but not completely a girl, I think we can start The Talk."_

_"What's that? Something about sex?"_

_"Yes. You see, Yang. Sex is like an ocean: I'm drowning in it.”_

_“Way too corny, dad!”_

_First things first; Do you like boys or girls?_

_Uhmm… girls?_

_“Okay! Lesson 1: If you are out on a date, make sure to entertain your partner. Listen to their stories, their quirks, and their opinions. Make them laugh because they like partners that make them laugh. Finally, be the one to pay for the date. I’m gonna teach more, but until then, let’s stick with dating.”_

_“Okay, dad!”_

“Yang, when will dad come home?” Ruby Rose was walking by the pier, the sweet little girl drenched in the orange glow of the afternoon sun. Holding her hand was her older sister, Yang Xiao Long. The siblings were strolling by Patch's boardwalk, treating themselves with cotton candies and caramel apples.

"Sometime next week, Rubes. Dad told me that his mission will take a while." Said Yang, taking a bite out of her apple. After her father’s dating lessons and exercises, Yang had been testing them out on Ruby, having decided that the lessons can help them grow closer together. "Are you having fun with our dates, Rubes?"

“We should go on a Sister Date again! Can we go to the arcade next time?! Can we? Can we? PLEEAAASSSEEE?!” Like the bundle of joy her baby sister was known for, Ruby yelled excitedly, her hand never leaving Yang's as the young girl started to laugh, adding a little skip to her steps. Yang’s heart was sent aflutter whenever those bright silver eyes lock to hers, Ruby’s happiness infecting her.

“Sure, Rubes! We can go on Sister Dates as long as you don’t tell Dad. He might overreact.” Yang ended her whisper by tickling the shorter girl. “Wanna go ride in the Ferris Wheel?”

“Sure!”

* * *

 

**_Six Months Later…_ **

_“Lesson 2: Yang, there is a lot to learn about kissing. What you need to know about kissing is not only how to actually do it, you need to know when the kiss will be appropriate.”_

_“Do I move to the lips, dad?”_

_“That is also a point that I want you to know; there are different kinds of kisses. It’s not always lips-to-lips. Ahhh, I can still remember the first time I kissed a girl on the lips…”_

_“What was it like, dad?”_

_“Well, your grandma grounded me for a month after that, then she never did get over it…”_

_“WHAT?!”_

_“Anyway, there is a lot of places where you can kiss a girl…”_

Out on another date, Ruby and Yang were casually walking down the street. The sisters had finished eating at the local diner when Yang came up with the idea of watching a movie together, choosing an action flick with a romantic subplot, the kind she knew Ruby would love. The young rose had her arms around Yang’s on their way towards the theaters.

Inside the dimly lit theater, illuminated by the light of the projector, Ruby and Yang got comfortable at the very back row, with the blonde insisting that it has the best view.

“Thanks again, Yang! This date is gonna be the best so far!” Said Ruby, before stuffing her mouth with a handful of popcorn. The redhead was beaming with anticipation, excitement fueling her as the film started showing.

“Anything for my cute little sis!” Yang smiled, rubbing her little sister’s mop of red-tipped hair. She loves seeing Ruby smile. The blonde was thankful that her father was such a good love doctor since all their lessons were helpful in further strengthening her relationship with Ruby. As they enjoyed the action-packed flick, Yang managed to get a few sneak glances on Ruby. Observing her little sister’s awe and enjoyment, the blonde was pleased, hoping to continue their dates in the future.

Near the ending of the film, where the huntsman was finally reunited with his lover, Yang was sure that even under the somber light, Ruby was blushing furiously, eyes glued to the silver screen as the hero went in for the kiss. Deciding that she has to make her move now, she whispered. “Ruby…”

Ruby’s mouth was agape as she remained enamored to the scene, no doubt in awe as she watched intently the kiss. Very distracted, that when she heard Yang whisper her name, her head started to turn to her sister, her silver eyes still glued to the screen. When she finally removed her gaze, she was in a surprise.

Ruby’s lips collided with something soft, yet warm; something wet slid down her mouth and started to explore. Her eyes widened as they snapped forward, meeting Yang’s closed eyes as the blonde savored the kiss; the older sister only retracting to see silver eyes staring at her in disbelief, shock, and embarrassment.

“Ya-ya-Yang?! Wha-what’s-” A finger rested on Ruby’s lips, Yang silencing the panicking girl. Her sister just stole her first kiss!

After the incident, it took Yang weeks to soothe Ruby, who was blushing and fidgeting every time the blonde was near her.

* * *

 

**_One Year Later…_ **

_“Lesson 3: Now that you are graduating from Signal, it’s time for you to learn one of the advanced techniques: Foreplay.”_

_“I’m pretty sure I already did those…”_

_“Is it with a boy? Tell me his name, but make sure to give me a head start before I start hunting him.”_

_“A girl, dad! I’m into girls.”_

_“That’s great too!”_

_“So, Dad, how are we going to do this? Are you gonna blow my cock?”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous, Yang! You are gonna be practicing with this one!”_

_“Wow, I’m bigger than you!”_

_“…SHUT UP!”_

During one ordinary school night, Ruby and Yang were at home, since their father made a rule that they can't go out during weekdays. The sisters were against it at first, but they nonetheless relented, ever since Yang was locked out after a night partying. And so, Ruby and Yang were forced to stay in their shared bedroom and do their homework, a choice that they should have already chosen.

Yang was lying on her stomach, watching some funny videos from the Dustnet. The blonde was procrastinating as usual since she was confident enough that she can finish it well before the deadlines. She spent most of the night laughing and snickering, unknowingly causing her little sister grief.

On the other hand, Ruby was fidgeting, sitting in front of her desk studying. In addition to Yang’s laugh, she was quite disturbed and confused by the nature of her homework, with her sister’s her sister’s chuckles breaking her concentration. This caused the redhead to blush hard, followed by her resting her head on the open book.

Casting a quick glance at her little sister, she decided to investigate. Closing her scroll, she made her way to Ruby, curious as to what brought her peppy sister to be so tense. “Hey sis, what’s cracking?”

“It-it’s nothing! It’s nothing! Just homework” Ruby yelled, panicking as she attempted to hide her notes, going so far as to press her chest into the table, just to keep Yang from reading her homework.

Yang was intrigued. Quickly grabbing a piece of paper, Yang was stunned at what she read. “Ruby, is this your homework?” The blonde asked, “Penis, clitoris, vulva… This is sex stuff!”

“Yeah, the teacher was a bit of a jerk. I really don’t understand some of them.” Ruby replied, poking her fingers as she was completely embarrassed that she was caught reading about sex.

After some thought, Yang suddenly asked. “Want me to teach you?”

Ruby was caught off-guard, her mouth and eyes widened. Yang and she had already kissed, on the lips! They did kiss multiple times, but touching each other’s privates are for lovers, right? “Are we allowed to?”

“Sure we can! It’s just a way for us to know how far we can go!” Yang started to lower her hem of her short tank top, inches away from revealing her nipple. “Interested?” When she saw that her little sister nodded, she grabbed her hand as guided her to her bed. “First, we strip down. But since we are not really gonna have sex, just remove your tanktop, Ruby, and I’ll take off my shorts.”

Stripping out of her beowolf shirt, she was surprised at what she saw between Yang’s legs. When they were younger, the sisters took baths together, since it was more efficient. She remembered seeing Yang’s penis by then, recalling that it was like a limp finger as big as their father’s. Years later, she sees it again, but this time, it was huge! It was flaccid, yet it was reaching half the length of Yang’s thigh. She recognized that it still had a foreskin too. “Wow! It got big!”

“Wait ‘till you see when it’s hard!” Yang replied as she sat down near the foot of her bed. She was excited that she can provide a hands-on lesson for Ruby, as well as have the opportunity to train her to suck her cock better. “Come closer, Ruby.” Yang spoke as she widened her legs, presenting her soft cock to Ruby, with the redhead kneeling down in front of her. “Hmm, maybe when you’re as old as I am, you gonna have boobs as large as mine!”

Blushing hard from Yang’s quip, she asked. “What should I do now?”

“Wrap your hand around the shaft, then give it a couple of tugs,” Yang instructed Ruby, watching as her sister nervously followed, groaning as she felt the warm sensation of Ruby’s hand. Ruby felt the flaccid organ began to harden, her grip being contested as it slowly pried her fingers open; the thickness too much for her little hand to completely wrap around it, forcing her to use both hands. “Get some spit on it, Ruby, so your hands can pump faster.”

“Okay…” Ruby collected some of her salivae, before opening her mouth and using her tongue to apply a coat of spit on the penis; her ministrations applying it along the shaft.

“Keep spitting on it if it feels like it’s getting dry.” Yang continued. “Okay, as you can see; when a penis is getting hard, that means that that person is getting aroused. Pump a little faster and something will happen.” Yang grabbed her chest, playing with them as she enjoyed the lesson.

Seconds later, Ruby discovered something coming out of Yang’s urethra. It was clear, yet syrupy. “You can taste it, Ruby.” Yang moaned, “it means that you are good with your hands.” With a quick lick, Ruby tasted the unknown liquid. The taste was delicious, but it was faint, prompting the redhead to lick some more, causing the blonde to moan. “Yes, Ruby! Now use your mouth! Treat it like a huge stick of chocolate, but don’t forget to use your tongue!” The blonde continued, gasping and moaning as Ruby suck and lick her girl cock.

Ruby was relentless, the precum overriding her shame as she used her mouth to pleasure her sister. She kissed the head like she would with Yang’s lip; slow, intimate and long, before following up with a few quick pecks. She slathered the shaft with her saliva, her tongue dancing as she dragged the wet muscle from the base to the tip, releasing more of the clear, sticky substance that she was beginning to enjoy. Hungry for more, she began to wrap her lips around it, covering the tip with her mouth as she sucks the cock like a meaty straw, trying to drink more precum.

“I’m cumming!” When Yang suddenly grabbed Ruby’s head, she didn’t have to wait long. A steady stream of thick, white cum erupted from her older sister’s cock, painting mouth wide as it slowly filled up; her mouth ballooning before some of the spunk escaped her lips. If Ruby liked the taste of the precum, she came to instantly love the full form, the taste now potent than ever. As the blonde continued to moan her name, she was swallowing the cum as fast as it was being deposited, since she can’t escape her sister’s grasp.

After what felt like hours, Yang released her hold, Ruby recoiling from her cock as she coughed and wheezed, out of breath after the massive serving of splooge. “I’m sorry, Ruby! I didn’t mean to do that! You were just so good!”

“It’s fine, Yang.” Ruby saw a few droplets of cum landed on her arm, before licking them up casually. “Can I get some more sperm? It’s so tasty!”

Reinvigorated to the sight, Yang couldn’t refuse.

“Sure, Rubes! Anytime you like!”

* * *

 

**_Present day_ **

After six weeks stranded in Vacuo, Taiyang was finally cleared from his mission, but instead of going straight home to Patch to rest, he took the quickest way to Vale, jumping between flights while trying to contact her daughters to no avail.

“Come on, come on, come on…” Now, as the bullhead slowly descends to land at Beacon Academy's landing platform, Taiyang waited anxiously for the hatch to open, before bolting out the open hatch, determined to stop Yang’s mission.

Only to encounter familiar faces.

“Ah, Taiyang! How nice of you to-”

“SorryOzGlyndagonnagobye!” The father of two speeds by Ozpin and Glynda, the two educators watching Taiyang as he made his way to Beacon.

“Sir, he might jeopardize the plan.” Glynda adjusted her glasses, before looking at the headmaster, who was smiling as his eyes followed Taiyang.

Taking a sip from his mug, Ozpin returned Glynda’s gaze, with nary a worry in his eyes. “Do not fret, Glynda. He is not a threat to the plan. After all,” A chuckle escaped from the headmaster, “He is too late.”

* * *

 

**_With Taiyang…_ **

Coming to a halt just outside of team RWBY’s dorm, Tai could smell the musk of sex. Taiyang was ready to destroy the door until he discovered that it wasn’t locked. Slowly, he entered the room.

He was greeted by the sight of a mess: discarded clothes were strewn across the floor; small pools of cum and splotches of cum decorating the furniture and walls; and instead of bunk beds, a large circular bed, one that Tai knows is for fucking. In the middle of the chaos, he finally saw them.

Yang was resting her back on the massive wooden headboard. His eldest daughter was currently enjoying the company of three women, two girls around her arms while another was between her legs.

He identified the heiress, Weiss Schnee, as she greedily sucked Yang’s left breast, her fingers furiously fucking her vagina, which was dripping with cum. He also recognized Yang’s partner, Blake Belladonna, with her lips being dominated by the blonde futa’s as her actions mirrored Weiss’, her fingers teasing her pussy. But what horrified Taiyang of all was the women between Yang’s legs. He was wishing that it was anyone but her youngest daughter, but as the woman turned her head to investigate who was the intruder. By his position, he can see that Ruby’s vagina was not only dripping a generous amount of cum, but her stomach was already showing; she was pregnant.

His head hung low as he was stunned as he fell to his knees, unable to believe that he had caused this. He taught her daughter how to capture a woman’s heart, but he didn’t teach her restraint, causing Yang to target her own sister, who ended up pregnant.

“I’m sorry, Dad. You did say the ‘entire team’.” Yang came closer to her father, sitting in front of him, her large cock in display, showing her teammates-Ruby’s juices.

“There is no need to apologize, Ms. Xiao Long. The agreement will not change.” A sudden voice spoke outside the door. Taiyang heard two sets of footsteps coming from behind, before stopping on his sides. “This was for the best, old friend.” Ozpin spoke, before turning to Glynda, “You may join them, Glynda.” Not wasting another moment, the professor tore off her clothes, before joining team RWBY in their bed. He heard more people enter the room, young girls by the sounds of their giggles and chatter.

“Look at the bright side, Taiyang. You’re going to have a lot of grandchildren.”


End file.
